parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dennis (2004)
Finding Dennis is a cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Finding Nemo" is created Dennis & Tiana Productions and The Jim Henson Company (after SpongeBob SquarePants Productions and The Jim Henson Company). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. YIPPIE IT'S JANUARY 2018! It appeared on Youtube on 1 March, 2018! Names in other languages DVD releases Sound Effects, Music and Interactive Menus DVD Music & Sound Effects * Waves in the Ocean * Underwater * Greymon (Opening Intro DVD) * Futurama Theme (DVD Main Menu) * Mega Move (DVD Scene Selection) * Dark Land (DVD Set Up) * "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3" Instrumental Intro (DVD Bonus Features) Interactive Menus * Play Movie (From Finding Dennis DVD Combo) * Set Up * Bonus Features * Scene Selection * Piggley's New Car (Spoof for Short Film of Mason's New Car) * Extras Trailers Scene Selection * "Finding Dennis" - Part 1 - New Parents * "Finding Dennis" - Part 2 - A Terrible Fate * "Finding Dennis" - Part 3 - First Day of School * "Finding Dennis" - Part 4 - Field Trip * "Finding Dennis" - Part 5 - The Drop Away/Argument * "Finding Dennis" - Part 6 - Dennis Gets Captured! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 7 - Fred Meets Tiana * "Finding Dennis" - Part 8 - Meeting Syndrome, Sa'Luk and Abis Mal * "Finding Dennis" - Part 9 - "Misfit Are Friends, Not Food" * "Finding Dennis" - Part 10 - The Prison Gang * "Finding Dennis" - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders * "Finding Dennis" - Part 12 - Frog Fish Attacks * "Finding Dennis" - Part 13 - Minions Impressions * "Finding Dennis" - Part 14 - Sloths! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 15 - The Filter * "Finding Dennis" - Part 16 - Humans! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 17 - The Good News * "Finding Dennis" - Part 18 - Off Ramp "Go With The Flow" * "Finding Dennis" - Part 19 - Tiana Speaks Greymon * "Finding Dennis" - Part 20 - Algae * "Finding Dennis" - Part 21 - Inside the Greymon/Reaching the City * "Finding Dennis" - Part 22 - The Airscum * "Finding Dennis" - Part 23 - Henchmen Little Pigs and Witches * "Finding Dennis" - Part 24 - Darla! * "Finding Dennis" - Part 25 - Goodbye Tiana ("Hallelujah") * "Finding Dennis" - Part 26 - Dennis and Tiana * "Finding Dennis" - Part 27 - Kidnapping Net * "Finding Dennis" - Part 28 - Reunion * "Finding Dennis" - Part 29 - Back in the Sea * "Finding Dennis" - Part 30 - Prison Escape * "Finding Dennis" - Part 31 - End Credits Extras Trailers * "Violet and Daffy Duck" Trailer * "Japanese Age" Trailer * "Sonic the Musical (Shrek the Musical)" Trailer * "A Menace Tail: Dennis Goes West" Trailer Bonus Features * The Absorbing Tale Behind Finding Dennis * Deleted Scenes * Animatics * Trailers * Videogames Demos Lead Animators * Fred Jones - Michael Helmuth * Dennis Mitchell - Jesper Moller * Tiana - Mark Henn * Buzz Lightyear - Michael Helmuth * Flynn Rider - Jesper Moller * Obelix - Jesper Moller * Margaret Wade - Nik Ranieri * Derek - Andreas Deja * Aurora - Mark Henn * Jasmine - Mark Henn * Patrick Star - Jesper Moller * Foghorn Leghorn - Michael Helmuth * Minions - Michael Helmuth * Hercules - Michael Helmuth * Manny Rivera/El Tigre - Michael Helmuth * Rex - Michael Helmuth * Syndrome - Michael Helmuth * Abis Mal - Michael Helmuth * Sa'Luk - Jesper Moller * Jerry - Jesper Moller * Frogfish - Jesper Moller * Henchmen Pigs - Jesper Moller * Greymon - Jesper Moller * Bugs Bunny - Jesper Moller * TJ Detweiler - Jesper Moller * Violet Parr - Michael Helmuth * Human Pinocchio - Michael Helmuth * Moat Monster - Michael Helmuth * Robin - Michael Helmuth * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Michael Helmuth * Ralphie - Michael Helmuth * Daphne Blake - Michael Helmuth * Darla Dimple - Jesper Moller * Belle - Jesper Moller * Gaston - Jesper Moller * Squeaker the Little Sloth and Wolves - Jesper Moller * Elsa - Jesper Moller * Bart - Michael Helmuth * Kayley - Michael Helmuth * The Scuba Divers - Michael Helmuth * Alley Snails - Michael Helmuth * The Bunch of Bats - Michael Helmuth * The Both with Sword to Fighting - Michael Helmuth * Tanya Mousekewitz - Michael Helmuth * The Sheeps - Michael Helmuth * Mother Pig - Jesper Moller * The Piglets - Michael Helmuth * Various Characters Students - Alexandro Carloni * Timmy Turner - Alexandro Carloni * Various Characters - Alexandro Carloni * Boneyard Werewolf - Luca Mazzoleni * Various Headed Turkeys - Luca Mazzoleni * Human Kidnapped Fishermen Boat - Luca Mazzoleni * King Humpty Dumpty - Luca Mazzoleni * Quintet of Wooden Ducks - Luca Mazzoleni Plot First Act Two humans, Fred and his wife Daphne, are admiring their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of babies that are due to hatch in a few days. Suddenly, a monster disguise named Moat Monster attacks them, leaving Fred unconscious before kidnapped Daphne and all but one of their babies, Freddy names this baby Dennis, a name that Daphne liked. A few years later, Dennis's first day of school arrives. Dennis has a happy boy, due to a minor injury to his baby from the Moat Monster attack kidnapped his mother, which limits his swimming ability. After Fred embarrasses Dennis during a school field trip, Dennis disobeys his father and sneaks away from the reef towards a boat, resulting in him being captured by scuba divers. As the boat sails away, one of the divers accidentally knocks his diving mask into the water. While unsuccessfully attempting to save Dennis, Fred meets Tiana, a princess with short-term memory loss. While meeting three thieves on a fish-free diet, Syndrome, a main villain, Sa'Luk, a great villain thief and Abis Mal, a thief villain, Fred discovers the diver's mask that was dropped from the boat and notices an address written on it. However, when he argues with Tiana and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the scent of blood causes Syndrome to lose control of himself and attempt to eat Fred and Tiana. The two escape from Syndrome but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an frogfish in the trench, Tiana realizes she is able to read the words written on the mask, "Gaston Dimple 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." The address leads them to Sydney, Australia, and Tiana manages to remember it. After receiving directions to Sydney from a large school of minions, Fred and Tiana accidentally run into a bloom of sloths (with grey wolves) that nearly sting them to death; Fred falls exhausted after the risky escape and wakes up to see a surf-cultured sea adulthood named Hercules, who takes Tiana and him on the East Australian Current. In the current, Freddy reluctantly shares the details of his journey with a group of young sea humans; his story spreads rapidly across the ocean through word of mouth and eventually reaches Dennis in Sydney. Meanwhile, Dennis's captor - Gaston Dimple, a dentist - places him into a human tank in his office on Sydney Harbour. There, Dennis meets a group of aquarium fish called the "Prison Gang", led by a crafty and ambitious moorish idol named Gill. The "Prison Gang" includes Obelix, a big French friend; Derek, a little big lug orphan; Margaret Wade, a teenage girl; Flynn, a little French brother; Patrick Star, a starfish brother; and Aurora, a princess. The human are frightened to learn that the dentist plans to give Dennis to his niece, Darla, who is infamous for killing a goldfish given to her previously, by constantly shaking her bag. In order to avoid this, Buzz gives Dennis a role in an escape plan, which involves jamming the misfit's filter and forcing the dentist to remove the human from the misfit to clean it manually. The human would be placed in plastic bags, at which point they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After a friendly rooster fly named Foghorn Leghorn visits with news of Fred's adventure, Dennis succeeds in jamming the filter, but the plan backfires when the dentist installs a new high-tech filter. Second Act Upon leaving the East Australian Current, Fred and Tiana become lost and are eaten by a yellow with blue giant dinosaur named Greymon. Inside the Greymon's mouth, Fred desperately tries to escape while Tiana tries to communicate with it. In response, the Greymon carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They are met by Foghorn, who recognizes Fred from the stories he has heard and rescues him and Tiana from a flock of hungry henchmen piglets by scooping them into his beak and taking them to the dentist's office. By this time, Darla has arrived and the dentist is prepared to give Dennis to her. Dennis tries to play dead in hopes of saving himself, and, at the same time, Foghorn arrives. Fred sees Dennis and mistakes this act for the actual death of his son. When Foghorn suddenly gets thrown out the window by the dentist, Buzz helps Dennis escape into a drain through a sink after a chaotic struggle. Overcome with despair, Fred leaves Tiana and begins to swim back home. Tiana then loses her memory and becomes confused, but meets Dennis, who has reached the ocean through an underwater drainpipe. But fall he does when the entire structure finally collapses, taking Humpty's treetop castle with it, and as the yolk-filled despot falls to earth, he has one last relapse of greed. On the way down, he reaches out hungrily for a falling brick of gold, but then realizes he is doomed, and releases the object of his desire. He hits the ground a-crackin', revealing a quintet of wooden ducks, of exactly the type that I cannot resist (those who have read other entries on this blog), who dance at first on their big square feet, but then their feet turn into wheels and they roller-skate a choreographed routine. Far above them on the wall, a gnome crumbles soda crackers into an electric fan, and the crumbs act like snowflakes, giving the skating a winter theme. The ducks zip along but crash into a pile of toy blocks. The blocks are knocked up into the air, and then a single block falls on top of each of the five ducks, spelling out the exclamation (popular then), "N-E-R-T-Z". Tiana's memory is restored after she reads the word "Sydney" on a nearby drainpipe and, remembering her journey, she guides Dennis to Fred who changes his sadness to happiness. After the two joyfully reunite, Tiana is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Dennis bravely enters the net and directs the group to swim downward to break the net, reminiscent of a similar scenario that occurred in the human misfit earlier. The human, including Tiana, succeed in breaking the net and escape. After some days, Dennis leaves for school once more and Fred is no longer overprotective or doubtful of his son's safety, proudly watching Dennis swim away into the distance. Back at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and The Prison Gang have escaped into the harbor, but realize they are confined in plastic bags of water that the dentist put them into (when their plan has now worked) while cleaning the prison. Voice Cast US English Casting/Brazilian Portuguese Dubbing Brazilian Version: * Brazilian Version: Alfredo Martins, Carlos Seidl, Ednaldo Lucena, Gustavo Nader, Hugo Ribeiro, Jorge Eduardo, Luiz Carlos Persy, Oscar Henriques, Márcia Coutinho, Maurício Seixas, Melise Maia, Paula Coutinho. * Studio: Dublavídeo (SP) * Midia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS * Diretor of Dubbing: Andrea Murucci * Translator of Subtitling: Sérgio Cantú Portuguese Version: * Portuguese Version: Heitor Lourenço, Jorge Mourato, Joel Constantino, Cláudia Cadima, Santiago Aguirre, Pedro Rascão. * Studio: Somnorte * Midia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS US English Casting/Latin America Spanish Dubbing Official Trailer/DVD Menu Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Roshan (AKA Baby Dennis) (Ice Age) as Nemo Egg * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Ruff (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo's pet * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory * Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Beigns) as Gill * Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Gurgle * Obelix (Asterix and the Vinkings) as Bloat * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Peach * Derek (The Swan Princess) as Bubbles * Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) as Deb * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Flo * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jacques * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) as Nigel * Minion (Minions) as The School of Moonfish * Hercules as Crush * Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Squirt * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray * Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Bruce * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) as Chum * Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Anchor * Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring) as Blenny, The Worried Fish * Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Anglerfish * Henchmen Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Seagulls * Greymon (Digimon Data Squad) as Whale * Bugs Bunny as Jerald * TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Moat Monster (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) as Barracuda * Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Babara Sherman * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman * Sid and The Sloths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Jellyfish * Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy * The Scuba Divers as Itself * Alley Snails (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Crabs * The Bunch of Bats (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) as The Krill * The Both with Sword to Fighting as Swordfishes * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Sea Turtle * The Sheeps as Dolphins * Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish * The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies * Various Characters Students as Other Fish Students * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Jimmy * Various Characters as Fishes * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson * Various Headed Turkeys as Lobsters * Human Kidnapped Fishermen Boat as Fishermen * King Humpty Dumpty (Greedy Humpty Dumpty 1936)/Quintet of Wooden Ducks (Beauty and the Beast 1934) as Crab/Himself (King Humpty hits the ground a-crackin', revealing a quintet of wooden ducks) It Stars w/ Features in the Remake of the Film Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg Dennis-the-menace-EWEA8G.jpg Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg Buzz Lightyear Animated.png Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg 3df45a36f1231aa70c8fb42ca557f48c.jpg Obelix coloured by crossbones88-d4nmzcn.jpg Derek-cel-1.jpg Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg Jasmine 3.jpeg Patrick applause.png Foghorn Leghorn in Space Jam.jpg Three minions character.jpg Hercules.jpg Tipo.jpg Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg Syndrome.png Abis Mal (El Retorno de Jafar).jpg Sa'Luk.jpg Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg Boneyard_werewolf.png Three_little_hench_pigs_hoodwinked_2.jpg Hex_Girls.jpg 118413031.jpg Bugs bunny wabbit.png TJ Feeling It.jpg Violet Parr.jpg Pinocchio.png Moat Monster (Zombie Island).png RobinBTAS.jpg Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg Lord Ralphie.jpg tumblr_inline_n28rc0VyTW1sbapcu.jpg Darla.png Gaston.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg Wolves.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg Elsa are you ready.jpg Bart Simpson.png Turkey-vulture-amongst-flowers.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg 2163f8500404decf75c712d601f85e06--merrie-melodies-warner-brothers.jpg 5458ba9a96f84157e3f14fe89a5b658a--merrie-melodies-warner-brothers.jpg Danny Phantom (character).png Stock Image of Timmy Turner.png Songs * Song at The Opening Credits ("Finding Dennis" Opening Theme) - Futurama Theme * Rex's Song - Let's Name the Species by Bob Peterson * Tiana's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Dennis) - Dory's Ditty * The Thieves Meeting - Fish are Friends, Not Food * Dennis Starts Remember Where Fred - Where's My Dad? * The Cave of Wonders - "Just Keep Swimming" by Ellen DeGeneres * The Minions' Introduction - Just Keep Swimming * Song During Sloth and Wolf - Sid's Sing Along * Off Ramp - Go With The Flow * When Tiana Separates from Fred - Hallelujah * Song at The Finale - Real Gone by Sheryl Crow * Song at The Curtain Call - Go With The Flow * Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") - Mega Move and Ninja Man Original Music Composer by Thomas Newman # Opening # The Moat Monster # Roshan (AKA Baby Dennis) # Finding Dennis Theme Song # First Day # Journey To School # Joke / Rex # To Dropaway / Rex's Song # Dropaway Reveal # Boat / Hate You # Out To Sea / Divers # Lost # Tiana / Boat / Tiana's Ditty # Meet Syndrome # Misfit are Friends, Not Food / Thief Meeting # Thief Chase / Little Brown Jug # Dennis Tank # Bubbles # Darla Dimple / Stuck / Buzz Lightyear # Frog Fish Chase # Minions / Just Keep Swimming # Trench / Squeaker # Tiana's Sing Along # Fred to the Rescue / Save the Day # Miss Your Dad # Filter Attempt # Turtle Drive # News Travel # Pround / Stops Filter # Darla / Filth / Offramp # Go With The Flow # Lost In Fog # Swallowed / Scum # Greymon # Sydney Harbour # Net For Dennis # Henchmen Little Pigs # Gull Chase # Office Frenzy # Hallelujah # Alley Snails / Dennis & Tiana # King Humpty Falls Off / N-E-R-T-Z # Tiana Remembers # Fishing Ground / Tiana Trapped # The End of Finding Dennis # Swim Down # Dennis Hurt # Ending / Real Gone # Curtain Call (includes: "Go With The Flow") # Somewhere Beyond the Sea # Mega Move # Ninja Man Category:2004 Animated Films Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Dennis & Tiana Productions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions DVD Collection Category:2013 DVD Category:2003 Animated Films Category:English-Dubbed films Category:English NTSC Category:2004 Category:VHS 2004 Category:VHS Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Disney DVD Category:Disney DVD 2005 Category:Disney DVD 2017 Category:Nickelodeon MoviesandDisney Category:VHS Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions VHS Collection Category:DennisNTiana Productions Channel Category:Bearquarter Studios Channel Category:OhandDisgustProductionsRockz